


Don't Forget The Ice

by Hoarfrost (SomeoneImSure)



Series: Wings of Fire AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Humor, Implied Death, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/Hoarfrost
Summary: Why would Scarlet not give the IceWing prisoners muzzles? Because an IceWing can't eat when it has a muzzle. But wait, aren't the IceWing's breath basically insta-death? Scarlet may not have thought this whole prisoner thing through.Cross posted on Fanfiction.net.
Series: Wings of Fire AU Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don't Forget The Ice

Scarlet looked up at the tower spires where the SkyWings kept her prisoners and thought to herself that they would make thrilling entertainment. So, she decided to send a whole flock of guards up there to un-pinch them from the wires and drag them down into the arena where she could throw a SeaWing at them.

Said flock of SkyWings hovered just out of reach of the deadly ice-breath of the IceWings, unsure how to untangle the IceWing from the wires when they weren't unconscious. The prisoner's bright blue eyes dancing with smug laughter that Scarlet did not find very thrilling at all. But she remained seated, running her claw around the rim of her golden goblet, watching the somewhat thrilling interactions of guard and prisoner, determined not to rise out of her chair until it became obvious that her guards really couldn't do what she wanted.

It's so hard to find brave little followers these days.

An orange SkyWing swooped down towards the IceWing and screamed as frostbreath struck her arm and began rapidly consuming her flesh, up the arm and into the wings, until she could no longer move her wing anymore and started to plummet to the ground. The other guards took a step back, some swooping down to try and save the orange one but she hit the ground before they could make it. She did not rise again.

A SkyWing losing to a IceWing prisoner did not thrill her at all. She gripped the goblet tighter, her face twisting into a massive scowl that sent half her staff running for the tunnels. The other half was too stupid to know any better.

"What is taking my guards so long?" she snarled.

Her husband, whatever his name was, blinked up at the guards hovering uselessly around the IceWing dragon. "Perhaps it's because you refused to give the prisoners muzzles?"

Somehow, Scarlet managed to scowl deeper and harder. "Well, it's not thrilling when they die of starvation. Would you like to let them die of starvation?"

Her husband shrugged. "Maybe you should have put them all in a cave underground and used a feed slot to keep them from killing our guards."

Scarlet rolled her eyes like he was the densest dragon on the face of Pyrrhia. "How am I supposed to look at my thrilling war treasures when they are all hidden underground out of the sun?" She pointed at a particularly bright looking IceWing. "Do you see that sparkle? It's absolutely _thrilling_."

The sparkly dragon promptly nailed another guard with his ice breath, his black eyes laughing triumphantly as the SkyWing descended out of the sky screaming.

Scarlet and her husband watched silently as yet another unlucky guard joined the first two.

"This," said her husband in a flat deadpan, "is very thrilling."

Not for the first time, Scarlet wondered why her husband wasn't dead yet. Something about heirs and sons and something about the future of SkyWings but who cared? All that mattered right here, right now, was nothing _thrilling_ was happening.

"AUGH!" Scarlet announced, regally. "Do I have to do EVERYTHING myself!?"

Before her husband could answer, the very dark orange dragon queen launched herself out of her throne, and flung herself in the air toward the annoying sparkly dragon prisoner.

"Will one of you just grab her!" she snarled.

A terrified guard obeyed, swooped down towards the deadly IceWing, and instantly plummeted to his death with a harsh scream.

"AUGH!" Queen Scarlet fixated the IceWing dragon with a regally infuriated glare. "THIS IS NOT THRILLING AT ALL!"

It took the Queen of the SkyWings a moment too long to realize that she had put herself in a very bad place. The IceWing just smiled and opened her mouth.


End file.
